


Love's Labor

by WhateverImGettingCheeseFries



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite does not like being criticized, Brynn's big mouth, Does anyone else actually like Octavian?, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brynn Hamilton has always had a big mouth. So,when she says something less than admirable about Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love decides that the gloves are off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Mouth,Insert Foot

Brynn Hamilton had really done it. Never mind that she was standing at the gates of Camp Jupiter, pinching the bridge of her nose,thinking  
Brynn,why can't you shut your dam mouth sometimes. Taking a moment to evaluate how she had gotten here,and better yet,why,one can't help but think the same thing.

It had started with an argument. Less of an argument, maybe,and more of a debate. Piper McLean may have had her doubts about her mother,but she understood,if not fully wished to analyze, her mother's sexual tendencies. Aphrodite was a goddess. Immortal. Heck yeah,she'd get bored too after being alive as long as Aphrodite had.   
So,yes,she had come to defend her mother's name when Brynn had started pointing out that Aphrodite was very...Active.  
"I'm just saying, Aphrodite is a total whore. I'm sorry,but ,like,how many children does she have?"  
If Brynn had taken a moment to filter the words before allowing them out of her mouth,she wouldn't have said anything,considering a) That Brynn herself was a daughter of Tyche,who was a daughter of Aphrodite, so she had technically slut shamed her grandmother,and b) she knew Aphrodite didn't react well to criticism. Brynn should have just kept her mouth shut. She didn't, though.

Aphrodite was livid. How dare Brynn say that about her? How dare she slut shame the Goddess of Love?Brynn was lucky that Aphrodite didn't go down there and make her fall in love with a donkey.  
In Brynn's defense, she would have taken the donkey. Over what she had been given,Brynn would have definitely taken the donkey.   
But Aphrodite had to take her punishment the extra mile.

Piper knew it was bad when Aphrodite arose in the flesh.She looked pissed. The goddess turned to her granddaughter, without leniency, without kindness,without even a smile and said  
"You dare speak such ill of me? Without whom,you would not even take breath! If it wasn't for my,as you so eloquently put it,being a whore,your mother would not exist-and by extension, you."  
Brynn looked shell shocked. She had angered a goddess.   
"I'm sorr-"  
'"Do not sully my ears with your apologizes, for they mean nothing to me. I have a special punishment in mind for you,my dear. And all the luck in the world won't get you out of this." Brynn stood there,mouth agape.  
Schist.   
"Your punishment is to serve the augur of Camp Jupiter! Your punishment is to fulfil his every desire without complaint. "  
"Mother..." Piper mumbled.  
"For if I am a whore," the goddess concluded."Then so shall you be as well." The words hung on the air as Aphrodite disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Brynn looked terrified. Piper shook her head and abandoned her niece there.  
News spread through camp like wildfire and soon,word reached Chiron's ears. Begrudgingly, he reported to Brynn that,as it was a punishment, he could not undo it. She was to leave for Camp Jupiter in the morning ,on the assumption that Octavian had been informed of his new charge.

So,there Brynn stood,staring up at Camp Jupiter, wondering if Leo could invent time travel so she could go back and shut her own mouth. Probably not.  
"You're here." Octavian said,approaching the gate. She could not meet his gaze,knowing that in some span of time,he would touch her and squeeze her like he owned her because he did. That was the worst part. He did. Brynn never thought that she would spend the months following her eighteenth birthday so shamefully. She followed the descendant of Apollo inside the protection of the gates and up into the temple. She felt so dirty being here. Finally, the blonde stopped,before rifling through a small pack.  
"Put these on." He demanded,throwing her an outfit. Shame filled her again as she stared at the tunic, the New Rome crest plastered on the front. He wanted the entire place to know she was his slave. Upon attempting to cover herself as she changed,Octavian tore the shirt away from her. Brynn frowned,he didn't have to be a bitch about this. The augur stared at her naked body,her self consciousness only increased by the giant statue of Zeus Jupiter looming over her.   
"Are you satisfied?" She asked quietly.  
"Yes." He said,before smirking. "Give me your teddy bear."  
'Please,it was from my grandmother,I only have"  
"I don't want a sob story,just give me the dam bear." He snapped. Brynn went through her pack,before pulling out the dark brown bear and defeatedly handed it over to the Jeffrey Dahmer of teddy bears.  
"I hate you."  



	2. Kill Me

Brynn had felt the Roman's touch twice in the span of three days. Octavian had been too busy (thank the gods) to fully break in his new slave. That had left Brynn following the Augur like a puppy dog. Octavian probably would have left her in his cabin, if not for her being a lucky duck. Brynn was present at every augury in the hopes that they would be successful.   
So far,most of the prophecies had come true. Octavian smiled up at Brynn, before standing up.   
"Fortuna would be proud of you. " He said, patting her pale blonde hair.   
"Uhuh."  
"Come,catalus meum." He called, directing her to the curia. Brynn followed him. She had no intention of being seen by an of the Romans and yet,she was anyway. She caught the eye of a very confused Reyna,who yanked Octavian by one of the columns.  
"What is she doing here? Why is she wearing that?"  The praetor snapped.  
"A gift from Venus." The Augur replied. Reyna narrowed her eyes.  
"Brynn?"  
"I called Venus"She stopped,before leaning closer. "I called Venus a whore." The brunette flinched.  
"And she gave you to Octavian as a gift?" Brynn nodded. Reyna exhaled."OK.You're here now,I don't know why no one told me about this,but You're here and you might as well stay." She concluded. "Octavian?" The brunette asked.  
"Yes,Reyna?"  
"What kind of gift was this?"  
"One of a kind." The Augur replied,winking.

It was later that night when Octavian pulled Brynn into his cabin and shut the door. She knew what was coming now. She knew that it had been coming most of the day. His hands on her waist,pulling her close.  
She was surprised when his kiss was gentle,unsure.  
It made sense,then,as to why he hadn't actually done anything to her.  
Octavian was a virgin. That was actually a shock. How had the almighty Augur never done this before? Brynn hadn't either,but the prospect of being a sex slave that belonged to a virgin was just ironic.   
Octavian fumbled  with his toga nervously.  He tried to put on a brave face,but Brynn could tell he was terrified.  She felt kind of bad for him,because he looked so...vulnerable. It was kind of cute.  
Or, it would have been cute, if there wasn't a mountain of discarded teddy bear corpses behind him.  That was kinda creepy.   
Brynn decided to ignore the beady eyes staring at her. 

With that in mind, Brynn allowed the blonde to unlace her tunic and discard it behind him. She didn't feel as self conscious, there was no giant statue of Jupiter leering down at her. His hands were cold against her skin,not that she minded.  
She had plenty of time in the company of Nico di Angelo, who she swore to the gods was a descendant of Jack Frost.


	3. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I'm not feeling very well,but I decided to update anyway.

_**Brynn**_ was trying to crawl over Octavian's sleeping form without waking the Augur.

"Going somewhere,kitten? " Brynn froze.

"No,well...Yes. I thought you'd want me to sleep in the Fortuna cabin?" She said.

"Why? I'll need you when I wake up. " He said.

"Sorry. " Brynn mumbled.

"That's ok. Come back to bed,kitten. " Octavian chuckled.

Brynn obeyed, moving so as not to squash him. "That's better, Kitten. "

 

She didn't exactly adore being called "kitten " by the same guy who used to call her T-Rex. She also didn't particularly like the Hickeys on her collarbone. It was just too much. She woke up to Octavian breathing shallowly. Oh,Gods,was he...  
"Oh,you're awake. " He said, "Your services are required. "  
Brynn stared at him for a minute.   
"I don't know how to "she began as he guided her hand to the issue.   
"Like a sword. " He mumbled, wrapping her slender fingers around it.  
  
Brynn couldn't look him in the eyes all day. She couldn't get that face out of her head. It was just...  
She wished that she had kept her mouth shut. She wished that she hadn't said anything. She wouldn't be here then.


End file.
